Star's Corner Of Dreams
by staryulxo
Summary: Star has a bad dream and asks Marco to sleep with her. (Starco One-Shot)


Star was running. She didn't know where. But she did know why. Ludo and his army of monsters have grown tremendously. She didn't seem to have her wand. She was running as fast as she could. She didn't even know where Marco was. It was dark and rainy where she was. She couldn't quite tell where exactly she was either. She saw bunches of broken trees. Star assumed she was in a forest. Just then, she tripped on a huge rock sticking out of the groud. She fell face first onto the wet muddy ground. Her tights were ripped and teared. Her dress was disgusting and muddy. She stared in horror at Ludo who had his wand. It was vibrating and green. It looked as if it had a lot of energy. He put it to her face. Star squeezed her eyes, preparing for the worst. Just then, she heard a voice that sounded familiar.

"HEY. LET STAR GO!" The voice said. She whipped her head around to see Marco. Ludo smirked and blasted Marco with a dark spell. Marco luckily barely dodged it. Star could see the fear in his eyes. He looked at Star and nodded. Star didn't know what the nod meant. Just then, he was blasted in the chest with a dark spell from Ludo. Ludo began laughing. Star scampered in the mud and dashed over to Marco who was lying on the ground. The wound was bleeding badly. He was losing a lot of blood. Star covered up the wound with her hands and began sobbing hysterically. She began screaming at Ludo and his henchmen. Cursing and yelling. Ludo smirked. He held up his wand into her face. He smiled darkly. Star stared at the wand in front of her eyes.

"Goodbye Princess." Ludo said deeply. He then shot Star in the face.

"AHGG!" Star yelped. She fell off her bed with a very loud thump. She scampered to a corner of her room and curled up into a ball and began sobbing. The door to Star's room swung open. In the doorway, was standing Marco. He looked around frantically. He then heard a few sobs coming from the corner of her room. And dashed over to the corner and found Star. Marco lifted her head. He stared at her face. Her eyes were red with tears.

"W-What happened..?" Marco asked softly. Star wiped her eyes.

"I..I had a bad dream.." Star said quietly. Marco frowned. He hated it when he had bad dreams. It must be ever worse for Star.

"Do… you wanna talk about it?" Marco asked. Star nodded.

"I was running in the forest from Ludo and his army and I slipped and fell and then you came and tried to save me but you got blasted. And then I started crying and then Ludo blasted my face to a million peices." Star said quickly. Marco stared at her with a sad expression. He then suddenly hugged her. Star took this by surprise. She returned the hug. She began crying into his shoulder getting his shirt damp. Marco smiled. Star broke the hug. Marco held Star bridal style to her bed. Star lied in her bed. Marco smiled and tucked her in. He stood up slowly and said goodnight. Right as he was about to leave, Star called out his name.

"Marco..?" Star quietly said. Marco turned around. "She's going to ask me to sleep with her.." Marco quickly thought. But he didn't really have a problem with it..

"Y-Yeah..?" Marco repsonded. Star sat up.

"Y-You think you can sleep with me? Just until I fall asleep that is..? It's okay if you don't want to.." Star said softly. Marco tried to decide. This was her first nightmare. He decided to. But just until she fell asleep.

"Uuh.. S-sure Star. For you.." Marco said. He smiled. Star brightened up a bit. He chuckled at the bright smile she gave him. He walked over to her bed and lied down. Star laughed at Marco blushing. Marco was stiff as concrete. Star snuggled with Marco. He began feeling sleep himself. He then a soft snore. He looked tp his side and saw Star peacefully sleeping. Marco's eyes felt heavy. He closed them for a minute. Next thing you know, he was fast asleep, letting Star cuddle him.

Bonus:

Mr and Mrs Diaz woke up the next morning. They walked over to Star's room to say good morning. But instead, they found the two cuddling on the bed. Mr. Diaz had to cover his wife's mouth to keep her from squealing. They grabbed the camera and took A LOT of pictures. Once breakfast came around,. The two showed them the adorable pictures of them in bed. Marco yelled at them saying they were 'spying'. Star just giggled at Marco's reaction.

 **Just a cute little story I had in my mind3**


End file.
